Naruto Thanksgiving Special
by Inu Anime Girl
Summary: Yep most of you saw my Halloween special, now because my friend forced me too I did a Thanksgiving special. Pairs are NejiTen, NarHin, KakaOC, SasSak, and ShikaIno! R & R


**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto but I do own Kikai!**

**IAG- most of you saw my Naruto Halloween special well this is my Thanksgiving special that my best friend Lauren Of The Lake made me do! Pairs are NejiTen NarHin (hah I'm actually doing it this time), SasSak, KakaOC, and slight ShikaIno. Oh yeah and this has no connection to my Halloween special at all!**

Neji walked by as Hinata was talking to Hiashi-sama, she looked extremely happy "thank you so much father" she squealed and turned around to bump into Neji. "Neji-nii-san father is allowing Naruto to spend Thanksgiving with us!"

Neji looked dumbstruck at Hinata who was grinning her head off, then to Hiashi who simply shrugged. Hinata ran/flew out of the compound to go tell Naruto.

Neji carefully walked up to Hiashi "Hiashi-sama I was wondering………"

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Hinata softly knocked on Naruto's door, which immediately flew open, and Naruto looked around wildly.

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto stared at her "Hinata?"

Hinata's face quickly heated up "I was err I um well t-t-today I was um w-w-wondering if you w-w-would like to s-s-s-spend T-Thanksgiving w-w-with me and m-m-m-my family?"

Naruto blinked "eh? Hey I'd love to!"

Hinata nearly fainted there, but Naruto grabbed her wrist and started to drag her.

"Let's go!"

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Shikamaru get your lazy ass in here" Ino shrill voice shrieked from the kitchen.

"Shikamaru listen to the girl" Shikamaru's mother's shrill voice also followed from the kitchen.

It was a tradition that Shikamaru's, Ino's, and Chouji's family spent most holidays together.

Walking into the kitchen, he quietly noted Chouji getting chased out of there with a kunai.

Plates were shoved into his hands "here go set the table" Ino ordered.

He then walked into the dining room to see the fathers talking and he set the table half asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Sasuke smoothly opened his door "hey Sasuke" the pink haired girl greeted cheerfully.

"Sakura what are you doing here?"

"Well my parents are out for the weekend so I thought I'm come over here and we could celebrate Thanksgiving together.

"N-"

"Don't say no I brought dinner and there's nowhere else I want to go" she lifted the package she carrying.

Sighing Sasuke moved from the door and shut it as Sakura walked in.

"Is there a kitchen I can put this in?"

"Follow me."

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Kakashi are you sure you didn't want to invite Naruto or Sasuke to dinner with us" Kikai called from the kitchen.

"Yes" Kakashi replied reading his book on the couch.

"What about Tenten?"

"I think she'll be fine too."

"But they don't have anyone to have dinner with!"

"Don't worry I have a feeling they won't be alone."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Tenten grabbed her coat she had decided to go out for ramen or something for Thanksgiving. It's not like she had anyone to celebrate it with. Opening the door she came out to bump into someone.

"Oh I'm sorr-…Neji?"

Tenten stared at Neji in front of her door "hey."

"Huh why are you here?"

"Nice to see you too."

Tenten's attitude flared a bit "well excuse me I thought you'd be at home with your family!"

"That's actually why I'm here."

Confusion covered her face "huh?"

"Would you like to have dinner with my family and myself?"

Tenten blinked a few times before it registered and she gave a wide smile, looping her arm through his "I'd be honored."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata and Naruto quickly arrived at the compound to see Hyuugas everywhere, Hanabi suddenly appeared "hey isn't that the guy who beat Neji in the Chuunin exams?"

Naruto's pride flared "yeah I'm the on who beat that bas-" Hinata covered his mouth.

"Yes Hanabi this is Naruto…. speaking of Neji-nii-san where is he?"

"Hi father" Hanabi piped up.

Hinata whirled around with Naruto "hello father" Hinata said quickly.

Hiashi nodded to Hinata and glowered down on Naruto "Neji has gone to ask one of his teammates if she'd like to have dinner with us" he stated calmly.

"Neji-nii-san went to ask Tenten?"

Hiashi nodded "I believe that was her name" and looked back at Naruto "so this is Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata nodded quickly and pulled Naruto away.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Shikamaru wake up and come sit at the table!"

Shikamaru jumped awake and sighed "yes Ino."

Lazily he joined everyone at the table as his mom and Ino started carrying the food out.

………………………………………………………………………………….

"Kakashi can you grab the phone" Kikai once again called from the kitchen.

Getting up he answered the phone "hello?"

"HELLO MY ETERNAL RIVIAL I CALLED TO WISH YOU AND KIKAI A YOUTHFUL THANKSGIVING, NOW LEE AND I MUST SEARCH OUT HIS TRUE LOVE TO WISH HER THE SAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

There was a dial tone and Kakashi sighed and hung up the phone "who was it" Kikai asked setting the food on the table.

"Gai says happy Thanksgiving."

"Aw that was nice of him."

"I think I lost my hearing."

…………………………………………………………………….. ……….

"Sasuke where do you want me to put this" Sakura asked with the food.

"There's a table in the next room."

"Ok" Sakura said and set down the food.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Everyone is sitting down.

………………………………………………………………………………

Hiashi was saying a few words and they all silently gave thanks.

Hinata- _"Well thank you for my family and the strength Naruto has given me." _

Naruto-_ "Um err thanks for everything I guess…wait I know thanks for getting to spend thanksgiving with someone!" _

Neji- _"………………………………………………………………………..thank you for the chance of a new life." _

Tenten- _"Thank you for my friends and thank you for not having to spend my thanksgiving alone." _

Tenten felt a hand grasp hers gently "thank you Neji" she mouthed to the boy next to her.

On the other side of the table…

Naruto threw an arm around Hinata's shoulder (after the silence) "thanks a bunch for inviting me Hinata!"

A few people stared…Neji glared…Tenten grinned.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Everyone give thanks" Ino dad said quietly.

Chouji- _"Thank you for all this great food to eat….oh and for my friends and family too."_

Shikamaru- _"Troublesome but thanks for another chaotic holiday and thanks for the things too bothersome to think about. I bet Ino is thanking for clothes or something, troublesome women and she's always bossing me around….I wonder if she's thinking about me?" _

Ino- _"Thanks for my friends and family and that new shirt I just got. Ugh I bet Shikamaru is sleeping or something lazy bum…..I wonder if he's thinking about me?" _

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Kakashi and Kikai also gave thanks silently.

Kakashi- _"Thank you for everyone I care about being safe and the ability to protect them." _

Kikai- _"Thank you for my new family and the new life I've just begun."_

"You know Kikai we should do this more often."

"Do what?"

"Just spend a quiet evening together."

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Let's give thanks now" Sakura stated sitting down across from Sasuke.

Sakura- _"Thank you for my great life and this time I'm spending with Sasuke." _

Sasuke- _"I don't have anything to really be thankful for but…….." _

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for coming today."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

**Thank everyone for every wonderful moment of life!**

**The End!**

**IAG- well I hope you liked it be sure to tell a special person thank you today!**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
